Daffodil
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Tentang Gouenji, seorang mahasiswa piatu biasa, dan Kazemaru, seorang pelajar SMA yang kerja paruh waktu di Toko Bunga Matsukaze yang menjadi langganan Gouenji. AU, OOC, GouenKaze


_Tling._

"Selamat datang~."

Mata hitam kelam itu mendadak menoleh ke samping, tempat di mana penjaga toko biasa duduk. "Bibi Matsu mana?" tanyanya, sembari mengerling agak sinis pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tempat pemilik toko seharusnya berada.

"Bibi Matsukaze, sampai beberapa bulan ke depan tidak bisa jaga toko. Anak pertamanya, Tenma, sudah bisa merangkak. Bibi tidak bisa mengerjakan dua tugas sekaligus, menjaga toko sambil mengurus anak, dan kebetulan aku sedang butuh pekerjaan sambilan," jawab orang tersebut –dilihat-lihat, sih sepertinya perempuan- sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu..." komentar si pemilik mata malam singkat. Ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan sosok berparas cantik penjaga toko bunga yang baru itu, mengambil segenggam bunga bakung berwarna kuning, dan memberikannya pada sosok cantik tersebut.

"Tolong dibungkus," pintanya, lebih terdengar memerintah daripada meminta. Namun dengan riang sosok cantik di hadapannya tersenyum manis, tidak memperdulikan nada otoriter dalam permintaannya dan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Tangan sang sosok cantik itu sangat terampil, tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau dia adalah pemula untuk pengurus toko bunga. "Kau memilih bunga yang cantik," katanya, tidak menatap si mata hitam karena sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Untuk pacarmu, ya?" goda si cantik sembari memberikan bungkusan buket bunga bakung itu kepada pembelinya.

Pemilik mata hitam dengan rambut putih tulang yang kontras itu memutuskan untuk menanggapi, setelah sebelumnya si cantik di depannya ini tidak mempan ia berikan _deathglare_. "Bukan, ini untuk ibuku," ia menjawab. Tangan kirinya merogoh dompet di saku belakang celana. "Dulu ibuku sangat suka bunga bakung yang warnanya kuning," terangnya, memberikan dua lembar uang pada sosok cantik itu.

Si cantik tersenyum kembali. "Oh, begitu..." ucapnya, bersikap seakan mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan si mata malam. "Orang tuaku juga, kok," ia melanjutkan, sembari tangan kanannya memberikan kembalian berupa tiga lembar uang pada pemilik mata hitam itu.

Ia –si mata hitam- menerima uang kembaliannya dengan tangan yang bebas, tidak memegang bunga yang telah dibungkus oleh pemilik mata madu dengan rambut turquoise yang panjang di depannya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh si cantik.

Ternyata, dia selalu tersenyum untuk menutupi kesendiriannya.

Tanpa sadar, wajah kecokelatan itu tersenyum tipis, menganalisa kepribadian sosok cantik ini. "Aku Gouenji. Gouenji Shuuya, kau?" heh, bahkan si cantik ini sudah membuatnya memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu. Tidak seperti dirinya saja.

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, senang bertemu denganmu, Gouenji," jawab si cantik ceria. Gouenji, sang pemilik mata hitam, melambai padanya sembari kakinya melangkah keluar dari Toko Bunga Matsukaze.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Daffodil

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Warning:

Sho-ai, Abal, aneh, tidak masuk akal, gaje, ooc tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, alur kecepetan, sedikit angst, bahasa lebay, ide pasaran, dan lain-lain yang bisa membuat mata Anda sekalian rusak karena membacanya

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Toko Bunga Matsukaze

_Tling._

"Ah, kau datang lagi, Gouenji!" sapa Kazemaru ceria, Gouenji membalas dengan deheman singkat. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah bunga-bunga yang terawat di hadapan Kazemaru, dan benar saja, seperti dugaan Kazemaru sebelumnya, Gouenji mengambil bunga bakung kuning, seperti biasa.

Kazemaru membungkus kumpulan bunga-bunga bakung itu dengan rapi, seperti sebelumnya. "Ah, seandainya aku kaya sepertimu, aku pasti sudah berkunjung ke makam orang tuaku, dengan membawakan bunga juga," komentarnya sambil tertawa.

Gouenji mengernyit. "Memangnya aku orang kaya?" tanyanya, tidak bermaksud menyombong sama sekali. Ia hanya heran.

"Kau pasti orang kaya. Kalau tidak, mana mau kau pergi ke toko bunga dan membeli bunga yang mahal setiap berkunjung. Bunga bakung itu bunga yang mahal, tahu," jengitnya, seraya tangannya memberikan buket bunga bakung kuning kepada Gouenji.

Pemilik mata hitam itu mengangkat bahu, "tidak juga," ucapnya pelan. "Aku hanya tahu soal bunga bakung warna kuning, aku buta soal bunga. Itu juga karena aku sangat dekat dengan ibuku, beliau bilang bunga bakung itu melambangkan musim semi."

Kazemaru mangut-mangut mengerti. Dirinya mengerti sekali dengan keadaan Gouenji.

Tentu saja, ditinggal seseorang yang paling dekat dengan kita, jelas terasa sakit dan kehilangan. Iya, kan?

"Kau belum pergi?" tanya Kazemaru heran, melihat Gouenji yang tidak langsung pergi ke pemakaman seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda dengan rambut putih itu malah duduk di sebuah kursi, tepat di hadapan Kazemaru.

Alis putih itu bertaut, "kau mengusirku?" bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kazemaru cepat-cepat menggeleng, dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir Gouenji, sih. Sebenarnya, dia cukup senang Gouenji lebih lama di sini, jadi dia punya teman mengobrol. "Tidak, aku cuma heran saja. Biasanya, kan kau selalu langsung pergi setelah beli bunga."

Yeah, dan lagi, dalam seminggu belakangan, Gouenji sudah ke toko bunga ini lima kali. Yang dibeli bunga bakung, segenggam pula. Punya duit berapa, sih, tuh anak?

"Sebelum ini, aku biasanya mengobrol dulu dengan Bibi Matsu, baru pergi," balas Gouenji, mengetuk meja dengan jemari panjangnya.

Kazemaru tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Selamat datang~," senyumnya seketika saat ada seseorang yang memasuki tokonya. "Ah, Hiroto!" sapanya ceria ketika mengetahui yang datang adalah teman sekolahnya, Hiroto.

Pemuda bernama Hiroto itu sedikit kaget. "Wah, Kazemaru, ternyata kerja sambilan di sini, ya? Dan..." sapaannya terhenti saat melihat Gouenji.

Kazemaru bersumpah melihat Hiroto menyeringai mengejek.

"Kalian cocok, yah..." komentarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, diikuti jengitan tertahan dari Gouenji, dan kernyitan tak terima dari Kazemaru.

"Sudahlah, kau mau beli bunga apa?" tanya Kazemaru kesal.

Baiklah, akhir-akhir ini dia memang dekat dengan Gouenji. Dan baru saja tangan _tan_ milik pemuda itu hampir menabrak tangannya. Sedikit lagi akan bersentuhan. Lagi pula, Gouenji memang sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Tapi, itu tidak berarti mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Dasar rambut merah sinting.

Hiroto tertawa sedikit, ah, sejak SMP Kazemaru memang pas dijadikan bulan-bulanan. "Mungkin dahlia, aku akan memberikannya pada Ryuu tersayang~," ucapnya, nge-_troll_, sembari tersenyum lebay.

'Euh,' batin Kazemaru dan Gouenji, kompak.

"Ini, tolong bungkus, ya, Kaze-_chan_," _troll_-nya lagi. Kazemaru memberikannya _deathglare_ seketika saat namanya seenak rambut merah klimis Hiroto ditambahkan '_chan'_.

Sementara Kazemaru membungkus bunganya dengan cantik, Hiroto berkomentar. "Ngomong-ngomong, pacar barumu ini siapa namanya, Kaze-_chan_? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau kau sudah punya pacar?" tanyanya, tidak mempedulikan _deathglare_ Kazemaru, dan tatapan datar tapi tajam Gouenji.

Kazemaru mengangkat satu sisi mulutnya, disertai putaran mata. "Dia Gouenji, pelanggan di sini. Dan aku bukan siapa-siapamu jadi aku tidak ada kewajiban untuk memberi tahumu siapa pacarku lagi pula kami TIDAK pacaran!" teriak Kazemaru dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Ah, Kazemaru murka.

Dan inilah yang selalu Hiroto sukai. Kazemaru yang murka sangat imut.

"Ah, Kazemaru marah~. Imut sekali, deh. Aku heran, ada, ya, laki-laki yang imut sepertimu, meskipun masih imut Ryuu-_chan_, sih..." katanya, membanggakan seseorang yang dipanggilnya Ryuu. Sudah jelas kalau itu pacarnya.

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang bayar bunganya dulu," tangan putih itu menengadah, meminta bayaran. Dengan segera Hiroto memberikan selembar uang, dan Kazemaru mengambilnya cepat.

"Dadah, Kaze-_**chan**_~! Semoga kalian langgeng, ya~!" sorak Hiroto sembari membuka pintu toko, bunyi tling pelan terdengar oleh dua orang yang tersisa di dalam.

Hampir saja Kazemaru akan melempar kepala merah itu dengan sebuah pot bunga yang ada di sebelahnya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat pot bunga itu bukan miliknya. "Kami tidak pacaran, Hirotomat busuk!"

Pemuda bermata cokelat madu itu menghela napas, frustasi. "Maaf, ya, Gouenji. Hiroto itu memang suka aneh-aneh," kepala biru hijaunya menunduk sedikit, bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata hitam.

Gouenji tersenyum tipis. "Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sering melihatnya di toko ini, membeli bunga yang sama dengan tadi. Tapi mungkin dia tidak memperhatikanku, tak kusangka dia berteman denganmu," katanya, memberikan gestur seakan ia bilang bahwa Hiroto itu –mungkin- sedikit sinting.

Eah, seperti dugaan Kazemaru.

Mereka kompak, yah...

"Oh iya, kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke makam orang tuamu?" tanya Gouenji tiba-tiba. Tangan Kazemaru mendadak terhenti saat akan membuka mesin kasir, ingin memasukkan uang yang diberikan Hiroto tadi.

Kazemaru menengadah, dengan satu jemari yang diletakkan di atas dagu, ia berpikir. "Hmm... kalau yang kau maksud kunjungan rutin, aku mengunjungi makam orang tuaku tiap hari Jumat. Tapi aku tidak pernah bawa apa-apa, hanya berkunjung dan berdoa saja," jelasnya.

"Kau suka bunga, ya?" tebak Gouenji. Kazemaru dengan perlahan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya tahu bunga-bunga yang pernah disebutkan orang saja, kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Kulihat tanganmu sangat cepat seperti orang yang sudah lama bekerja di toko bunga," terang Gouenji, menopang dagunya pada sebelah tangan. "Sudah pernah bekerja di tempat lain, atau kursus, misalnya?" tanyanya kembali.

Kazemaru menggeleng lagi. "Atau kau sekolah di sekolah khusus PKK?" tanya Gouenji lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, Kazemaru menggeleng. "Aku sekolah di SMA biasa, kok," ucapnya.

Gouenji mangut-mangut sok mengerti. Kazemaru cemberut sendiri. Heh, lama-lama Gouenji jadi seperti wartawan, suka interogasi orang.

Jadi, kemampuan Kazemaru ini... alami kah?

Wah, dia benar-benar calon istri sempurna.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Daah, Kazemaru!"

Kazemaru balas melambai pada Midorikawa, teman sekelasnya. Hari ini sekolah lumayan ramai meskipun sudah mau sore. Karena ada para alumni yang ingin mengambil ijazah kelulusan mereka.

Tapi itu bukan urusan Kazemaru.

Urusannya sekarang adalah pulang, ganti baju, pergi ke makam orang tuanya, lalu berangkat kerja.

'Hm? Itu Gouenji, ya?' gumamnya saat memperhatikan seseorang di gerbang. Terlihat seperti Gouenji, rambut putih tulangnya itu mudah dikenali, sih.

Kazemaru menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau sedang apa, Gouenji?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu, Gouenji, hampir saja menjatuhkan lembaran ijazahnya karena kaget. "Oh, aku mengambil ijazah. Kau baru pulang, ya?" ia menjawab datar. Menyembunyikan raut wajah yang tadi sebenarnya kaget setengah mati. Dasar jaim.

Kazemaru terlihat kaget. "Eh? Kau alumni sini? Berarti kau sekarang ada di universitas, dong?" kernyitnya, diikuti anggukan diam dari si pemuda bermata hitam.

"Memangnya umurmu berapa, sih?"

"Sembilan belas."

Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat alisnya. "Dua tahun lebih tua dariku," katanya pelan, tidak menyadari Gouenji sudah naik ke sebuah mobil berwarna putih –yang memang dari tadi ada di hadapan mereka-. Si pemilik mobil membuka satu pintu, di samping kursi pengemudi.

Kazemaru berkedip dua kali, tidak mengerti.

Gouenji memicing, tak suka menunggu. "Ikut, tidak?" tawarnya, dengan nada otoriter khas orang kaya.

Pemuda yang masih memakai gakuran itu seketika tersadar. "Eh, iya. Memangnya aku boleh ikut?"

Pemilik mobil mendesah. "Haah, kalau tidak mau, ya, sudah. Aku toh memang tidak berniat menjemputmu, kok," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu mobil dari dalam, yang segera ditahan oleh tangan ramping milik Kazemaru.

"T-tunggu, tunggu! Iya, aku ikut! Kebetulan aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk naik kereta," serunya panik, sembari masuk ke dalam mobil putih mewah milik Gouenji.

Gouenji itu benar-benar anak orang kaya...

Hening.

Dalam beberapa saat, keduanya terdiam.

"Setiap hari seperti ini terus, ya? Dari pulang sekolah sampai malam, lalu begadang untuk belajar?" Gouenji membuka pembicaraan, tidak tahan dengan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba merayapi seluruh ruang antara mereka.

Kazemaru mengangguk cepat. "Dari SMP aku selalu bekerja sendiri," katanya, menatap jalanan. "Ah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Gouenji!" pamitnya, hendak membuka pintu mobil. Tapi tangan _tan_ Gouenji menahan tangan rampingnya.

"Ini hari Jumat, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke makam orang tuamu? Bunganya biar aku yang belikan," ia menawarkan. Kazemaru menggaruk tengkuknya tak nyaman.

"Ehmm... bagaimana, ya, Gouenji. Hari ini kau sudah banyak membantuku, jadi..." ucapannya terhenti, memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman sendiri. Tapi dipikir-pikir, tak ada salahnya. Toh Gouenji yang menawarkan . Setidaknya Kazemaru ingin memperkenalkan Gouenji pada orang tuanya, yah, meskipun sudah terlambat.

"Baiklah," ucap Kazemaru, menyerah. "Aku ganti baju dulu," masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali lagi.

_Tling_.

"Ah, Gouenji-_kun_. Kau tahu di mana Kazemaru-_kun_? Dia belum datang hari ini, dia tidak sakit, kan?" tanya si pemilik toko, sembari memeluk anak pertamanya yang masih bayi, Tenma. Bayi mungil dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru itu menggapai-gapai Gouenji, minta digendong.

"Tidak, kok. Dia bersamaku, kami mau pergi ke makam orang tuanya. Jadi dia akan datang sedikit terlambat, tidak apa-apa?" secara tak sadar, Gouenji mengabulkan keinginan bayi itu. Ia menggendong Tenma pelan-pelan.

Begitu sadar, tahu-tahu Tenma sudah tersenyum di pelukannya.

Ah, sepertinya bayi tujuh bulan itu tidak mau lepas dari gendongan Gouenji.

"Maaf, Gouenji-_kun_. Sini, Tenma-_kun_, Gouenji-_niisan_ mau pergi," pemilik toko itu agak kaget begitu melihat Gouenji menggeleng.

Senyum tipis terkembang. "Tidak apa, Bi," ucapnya, sebelum berpaling kepada Tenma. "Bagaimana kalau Tenma-_kun_ ikut _Nii-san_? Ada Kazemaru-_niisan_ di mobil, kita ke taman bermain, ya?" ajaknya. Tenma tertawa.

Pemilik toko bunga menatap keduanya khawatir. "Tidak apa-apa? Tenma lincah sekali, lho. Lengah sedikit dia bisa hilang," tanyanya tak yakin.

"Ada Kazemaru, kok. Dia pintar mengurus anak. Aku mau bunga yang biasa, dengan krisan. Dua-duanya dibungkus, tapi jangan dicampur, ya, Bi," pintanya, memberikan lembaran uang di atas meja kasir.

"Kami pergi dulu, Bi," pamit Gouenji setelah ia menerima bunganya. Sebenarnya tadi dia bohong. Dia tidak tahu Kazemaru pintar mengurus anak atau tidak, tapi tak apalah, daripada nanti Tenma menangis karena gendongannya dilepas, lebih baik diajak saja.

"Lho? Tenma-_chan_?" kaget Kazemaru ketika melihat Tenma, anak pemilik toko bunga tempatnya bekerja, berada dalam gendongan Gouenji.

Tenma balik menggapai Kazemaru, yang segera dituruti oleh si pemuda cantik. "Eh? Ini banyak sekali Gouenji. Bagaimana aku membayarnya?" ungkapnya kaget ketika melihat bunga yang dibelikan Gouenji untuknya.

Gouenji menyalakan _starter_ mobil. "Kau tidak usah membayarnya," menginjak gas sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kazemaru menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan sebuah makam. Sebuket bunga krisan menghiasi batu nisan di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, ya, Bu. Bunga ini tidak dibeli dengan uangku sendiri," maafnya, tersenyum kecut karena tak bisa membeli bunga sendiri.

"Tapi aku janji, nanti pasti akan kubelikan. Untuk Ayah juga," lanjutnya, sembari menatap makam lain di sebelah makam ibunya. Itu batu nisan ayahnya.

Hening.

Kazemaru tahu kalau sepasang mata hitam milik Gouenji sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan ibumu, ya, Gouenji?" tanyanya, pada si pemilik mata malam tepat di belakangnya. Dan walaupun ia tidak melihatnya, ia tahu Gouenji sedang menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku..." ia berkata, entah pada siapa karena kepalanya masih tertunduk di depan makam ibunya. Gouenji mengangkat kedua alis, menunggu lanjutan. "Tidak pernah bertemu ibuku. Ayah bilang Ibu sudah meninggal saat aku lahir. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dalam foto."

Dalam hatinya, Gouenji tahu sebenarnya Kazemaru adalah pemuda yang kuat. Meskipun dilanda duka mendalam akibat kematian dua orang terdekat dalam hidupnya, orang tuanya, ia yakin Kazemaru bukan orang yang hanya akan menangis.

Gouenji, jujur saja, sungguh bersyukur bisa mengenal Kazemaru. Ia merasa memiliki teman yang mengerti keadaannya, yang sudah tak punya ibu.

Dan mungkin, kasus Kazemaru lebih berat lagi. Karena ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Sedangkan ia masih punya ayah. Lagi pula ada Yuuka, adiknya.

Ia tidak mungkin merasa kesepian.

Tapi Kazemaru pasti merasakannya.

Entah kenapa, Gouenji merasa bersalah.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal waktu aku masuk SMP, sejak itu aku mulai mencari pekerjaan sendiri," tubuhnya berbalik, menatap sepasang _onyx_ teduh yang balik memandangi mata madu tunggalnya.

"Kau tahu, Gouenji, aku senang bertemu denganmu. Senang sekali, dan bersyukur bisa mengenalmu."

_Aku juga..._

Ingin rasanya Gouenji mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku merasa punya teman yang mengerti aku. Teman senasib, kurasa. Seumur hidupku baru kali kutemukan orang yang mau mendengarkan semua ceritaku, sepertimu."

_Aku juga, Kazemaru. Aku juga..._

Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Kazemaru, yang segera membawa Tenma ke arah mobil. "Ayo pergi. Kupikir lama-lama di sini tidak menyenangkan buat Tenma," katanya ceria, menutupi buliran air di sudut mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh melalui pipi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" usul Gouenji. Tenma tertawa. "Ide bagus!" sorak Kazemaru riang.

"Oh iya, Gouenji," panggil Kazemaru, menatap Gouenji lurus. "Apa?" jawab sang pemilik mata hitam.

Kazemaru terlihat berpikir, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepala. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," lanjutnya, disertai kernyitan tak mengerti dari pemuda berambut putih tulang di sebelahnya.

"_Aku hanya berpikir, ini terakhir kalinya aku pergi ke makam orang tuaku."_

Dan Gouenji meliriknya sedikit, berharap Kazemaru mau mengulangi perkataannya yang diucapkan sangat perlahan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gouenji menjengit ketika melihat dua orang, satu anak SMA dan satu bayi tujuh bulan, sedang bermain bersama di kotak pasir.

Kalau bayi tujuh bulan main pasir, wajar.

Tapi... ini...

"Gouenji, bantu aku membuat istana ini! Tenma-_chan_ mau istana yang besar! Ayo cepat!" Kazemaru menarik-narik tangan Gouenji, meminta pemuda kuliahan itu untuk bermain –membuat istana- pasir bersamanya.

Pemuda dengan mata hitam itu agak canggung. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau Tenma main pasir? Nanti pasirnya masuk ke mulutnya lagi," katanya, sebenarnya itu hanya alibi supaya ia tidak ditarik-tarik Kazemaru lagi. Malu dilihat orang, tentu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kazemaru riang. "Umur segini memang seharusnya sering main di luar, bagusnya, sih, kolam renang. Tapi kotak pasir juga oke, kok. Kalau kau tidak mau buat istana, ya, sudah, kita buat terowongan saja."

Mulut Gouenji membentuk 'o' kecil. Baru tahu dia kalau tujuh bulan itu sudah waktunya bagi anak kecil untuk main di luar.

'Tapi, kok, tujuh bulan sudah main di luar? Umur segitu seharusnya baru bisa merangkak dan memungut sesuatu lalu dimasukkan dalam mulut, kan?' batin Gouenji horor.

Ah, mungkin ini hanya alibi Kazemaru saja supaya ia bisa main di kotak pasir. Mungkin saja masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. Mungkin.

Yah, pada akhirnya, karena desakan dari dua cengunguk kekanak-kanakan –Tenma menangis ingin dia membuatkan terowongan, dan Kazemaru terus menarik tangannya-, Gouenji akhirnya menyetujui permintaan keduanya. Membuat terowongan dalam kotak pasir.

"Aku sebelah sini, kau di sisi yang satunya. Tenma-_chan_ main saja di sana, ya," Kazemaru memberikan nada perintah pada Gouenji, namun ketika ia menatap Tenma, nada perintah itu langsung berganti dengan nada lembut khas seorang ibu.

'Heh, diskriminasi.'

Batin Gouenji, tidak terima.

Mereka bertiga membuat objek dengan pasir dalam diam. Kazemaru dan Gouenji membuat terowongan, dan Tenma entah membuat apa. Yang pasti bentuknya tidak jelas karena pada dasarnya ia tidak membuat bentuk apa-apa.

"Hampir selesai," Kazemaru menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. Terowongan yang ia buat bersama Gouenji hampir selesai, sedikit lagi...

"Ah!"

Kazemaru dan Gouenji tersentak bersamaan.

Hah, Kazemaru jadi ingat legenda zaman kanak-kanak dulu.

_Kalau dua orang membuat terowongan di kotak pasir di sisi yang berbeda, dan tangan mereka bertemu, mereka akan jadi jodoh._

Pemuda cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Hanya bersentuhan tangan tidak akan membuatmu jadi jodoh,' Kazemaru tertawa dalam hati, mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini wajahnya sedang memerah.

Gouenji sendiri cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Samar-samar, di pipinya terlihat sedikit rona kemerahan, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya begitu melihat Kazemaru menunduk. Untung saja ia tidak melihatnya.

"Maaf..." ucapnya pelan, Kazemaru mengangguk, masih dengan wajah yang merah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka mendengar Tenma tertawa. Entah karena apa.

Refleks, Kazemaru menoleh pada Tenma. Bayi tujuh bulan yang baru bisa merangkak dan duduk itu tertawa lagi. Yah, Kazemaru tidak mengerti alasannya apa. Tapi –kemungkinan besar- bayi mungil dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru itu tertawa karena melihat wajahnya merah.

Ha, Kazemaru jadi tidak berani melihat Gouenji, atau Tenma, atau siapa pun lagi sekarang.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Gouenji, menatap si bayi. Tenma menunjuk ayunan ganda, Kazemaru sedikit tertegun. Dengan sigap ia menggendong Tenma, membawanya ke ayunan ganda itu, tanpa melirik ke arah Gouenji, saking malunya dia.

"Kazemaru!" ia memanggil, namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Terpaksa, ia mengikuti si cantik yang membawa bayi imut itu.

Bisa ditebak, ketiganya berakhir dalam ayunan. _Minus_ Tenma yang berada di pangkuan Kazemaru.

_Kriit..._

Hening.

"Kau marah?"

Kazemaru menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Pulang, yuk. Sudah sore, Tenma-chan sudah mengantuk," kata Kazemaru dengan suara lembut, melihat Tenma sudah menguap lebar-lebar. Gouenji menatapnya datar, tapi tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Mata hitam itu melihat sosok Kazemaru yang membawa Tenma. Menjauh darinya perlahan namun pasti. Membuatnya hanya dapat melihat kibaran rambut panjang indah yang perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh darinya.

Entah kenapa, ada desir aneh yang muncul di tubuh Gouenji. Menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya. Menjelajahi seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Membiarkannya mengalir bersamaan dengan darah yang ada pada dirinya.

Gouenji merasa ia tak bisa menjangkau Kazemaru selamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Tling._

"Selamat datang~."

Mata hitam kelam itu mendadak menoleh ke samping, tempat di mana penjaga toko biasa duduk. "Kazemaru mana?" tanyanya, sembari mengerling keheranan pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tempat penjaga toko seharusnya berada.

Ya, penjaga. Bukan pemilik.

Kali ini, bukan Kazemaru yang duduk di sana. Melainkan Bibi Matsu, ibu Tenma, pemilik Toko Bunga Matsukaze.

"Kazemaru sudah pindah tadi pagi, ke luar kota. Dia tidak memberi tahumu, ya?" jawabnya, sedikit terkejut melihat Gouenji mengernyit.

Pelan-pelan, pemuda itu menggeleng. Ibu Tenma tersenyum maklum.

"Kazemaru menitipkan salam untukmu. Ah, aku sangat kehilangan dia, Kazemaru itu anak yang baik, ya? Dia juga rajin. Tenma sangat menyukainya- lho? Gouenji-_kun_?"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gouenji sudah berlari ke luar toko.

Berharap bertemu Kazemaru sekali lagi.

"Kazemaru!"

Berharap pemuda cantik itu membungkuskan bunga untuknya lagi.

Kakinya terhenti. _Percuma saja..._

Ia membatin pilu.

Ya, percuma saja.

Percuma saja dirinya mengharapkan yang telah pergi.

Gouenji menatap langit, berharap bisa melihat Kazemaru. Berharap Kazemaru juga sedang menatap langit sama sepertinya. Berharap-

-Kazemaru kembali lagi. Menemuinya.

Ah...

Gouenji ingin bertemu Kazemaru sekali lagi.

* * *

_**END**_.

* * *

A/N:

Fic ini berawal dari keinginan saya untuk membuat fic serius tentang GouenKaze, meskipun jadinya _fail_ nan abal begini... maafkan saya...

Masalah legenda kanak-kanak itu, saya ngambil dari...

Ah, lupa #plak

Oh, iya, sebenernya bunga bakung itu sama kayak bunga lily, lho. tapi kalo pake istilah lily kan udah biasa, jadi saya pake bahasa Indonesianya aja... #cinta Indonesia dia

Terima kasih sekali buat kawan-kawan yang sudah me-review dan membaca fic-fic saya sebelumnya... #bungkuk

Berkenaan untuk me-review yang ini? #plak


End file.
